New teacher, new love
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: Who said falling in love with the principal was a bad thing? Rated T for fighting and language. GaaraxOC I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Meeting

Here's that new story. I'm sorry if I don't update that often, but I'll try my hardest update.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sighed irritably and tapped my pen on my note pad. The principal, the one who called this meeting wasn't even here yet. For him I guess this was normal, but being tardy is not acceptable in France. He finally came in and I glared at him. He felt my glare and smirked. I always hated being the new person. I was the new French teacher for Suna High School. He started the meeting by introducing me. I asked him not to do this. I glared at him again and he smirk. I muttered some insults in French and sat back down.

"He knows French and Japanese by the way." A blonde haired girl said to my left.

"Don't care, who are you?" I asked smiling.

"Temari, Gaara's sister." She replied.

"I feel bad for you." I murmured and we giggled. A shadow fell over me and I looked up. Gaara was standing over me glaring.

"Nani?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He looked taken back for a moment and then continued his glare.

"Stop talking." He said simply.

"You weren't." I said in Russian. He glared at me and walked back up front. I giggled and started doodling on my notebook. He said some useless stuff and I wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Azamaki, you are the only one who hasn't come up with a committee." Gaara said. I glared at him for interrupting my oh so important doodling time.

"Martial Arts." I replied. Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"We have tried that in past years and the commission has never approved." Gaara said smugly. I dug out some papers and walked up to him. I gave him the papers and smirked.

"It helps having connections in the school board." I said and sat back down.

"Because I got it approved, I'm going to coach it." I said simply.

"What do you know about Martial Arts?" Gaara asked crossing his arms.

"More then you think a defenseless French girl would know." I replied glaring at him.

"I'll test you when the meeting is done. Now for other matters." He said continuing. I sat down with a huff and zoned out for the rest of the meeting.

(With Gaara)

I waited in the gym for Heaven. She was new and had a lot of attitude. She would soon find her place like the rest of the teachers. The door opened and I looked over. She was wearing a sports bra top and black gym pants that flared out at the bottom. She dropped her bag and walked over to me. She set her hands on her hips and glared at me. I smirked and shook my head.

"I don't have all day." She said impatiently. I smirked and lunged. She sidestepped and avoided me. My eye's widened surprised. She laughed and pinned me.

"Rule number one, never under-estimate your opponent." She said in my ear. I growled and shifted my weight. No she was under me and glared at me. I got up and we started over. We did that bout 10 times, until I decided it was enough.

"Fine you can co-coach it with me." I said smirking. She growled, but then humphed.

"Fine, see ya Monday." She said and then left. I watched her leave and chuckled. This was going to be an interesting school year.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Theirs the first chapter, sorry it's a little short. I'm still working out the plot in my head. R&R please!


	2. French Class

Here's the second chapter! This is going to be a funny chapter and Gaara's feelings started to surface in himself. I forgot the disclaimer. I DO NOT ON NARUTO!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I straightened my desk and then got up. The students would be coming in. The door opened and Gaara walked in.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Here's the sign up sheet for the Martial Arts, post it in your room. We meet after school today." He said then left.

"Arrogant Bastard." I muttered and turned my back to him.

"It's not wise to insult the person who signs your checks." He scoffed and then left. I mimicked him and then read over the sheet. I set it on my desk and waited for my class to come in. When they did I remembered how much of a pain in the ass I was when I was younger. Finally it was my last class.

"Okay, I know how much you don't want to be here. So I'll make this short. This is what we're covering and I'll try to make it was painless as possible." I said handing them a sheet. Then a boy walked in. He looked just like Itachi, but younger.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said after thinking.

"How do you know me?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"I met you when you were 14, through Itachi." I said smirking. I knew they hated each other and smirked when he growled.

"Leave him out of this." He said glaring at me.

"Take a seat. If you're tardy again I'll report it." I answered. He sat down and I continued with my lesson. By the end of the day we had about 15 people in the martial arts club. I changed into the same pants as last time, but a full shirt. I walked into the gym and some of the students were already there. Gaara was late, so I started without him. They were doing basic warm-ups when he walked in. He pulled me a side and glared at me.

"You should've waited." He growled.

"Excuse me? You were 10 minutes late." I replied angrily. Then the door opened again and Sasuke came in.

"This club started 10 minutes ago. You know I don't like tardiness." I said turning my anger towards him.

"Don't get you panties in a twist." He said smirking. I was going to go at him, but Gaara caught my arm.

"Don't kill the students." Gaara said in my ear. I growled and crossed my arms. He would pay in class. Gaara took over for a little while and I helped the students. The kids were getting it relatively fast. Sasuke kept smirking at me and I wanted to kick his ass.

(With Gaara)

I watched as they practiced what they had learned and glanced at Heaven. She was ready to kill Sasuke and I couldn't blame her. He was extremely arrogant and he seemed to have a special thing for her. I gritted my teeth and called their attention.

"To demonstrate the next move, I would Uchiha to help." I said glaring at him. Heaven gave me a quizzical look and I gave her a blank stare. Sasuke came up and smirked at me. Now I knew why people hated me smirking so much. It was plain fuckin' annoying.

"This is how you should properly take down someone who is trying to attack you. Uchiha try and hit me." I said spreading my legs slightly, to get better balance.

"I wouldn't want to hurt an old man." He replied still smirking.

"Just the throw the god damn punch." I said loosing my patience. He went to punch me, but I caught his hand and flipped him on his back, hard. He starred at me angrily.

"I think you should demonstrate again, I don't think they got it." Heaven said. I looked over at her and she was trying not to laugh. I smirked and nodded.

"Uchiha try and hit me again." I said turning back to him. He frowned and went to hit me. I once again caught it and flipped him on his back. There were a few giggles and chuckles through out the class.

"Mrs. Azamaki does it matter if you're a girl?" One student asked.

"No it doesn't. Would you like me to show you?" She asked. A chorus's of yes's followed.

"Uchiha, if you'd me so kind." She said smirking. If I wasn't me, I would smile. Sasuke smirked, thinking he could hit her. Boy was he wrong; she was just as good as me. He went to punch her and she flipped him. I smirked and then I started to look at her, really look at her. She was perfect in every way. I quickly shook those thoughts form my head and concentrated on the task at hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their ya go the 2nd chapter! I have some ideas for the middle and end, but I need help with transition chapters. If you have any ideas please tell me! R&R.


	3. Secret Santa prt 1

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school finals and a lot of crap has been going on. So it might not be up to my usual standards.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I rubbed my head in irritation. It was the day before Christmas break and I had to talk to more kids then usual. I was reading through that latest detention slips and growled in frustration.

"Sir, you've got another student." My secretary said.

"Let him in." I said leaning back in my chair. Then a surprising face walked in, it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked amused.

"Azamaki sent me down." He said frowning.

"Why?" I questioned trying not to laugh. She constantly had trouble with him, but this was the first time she had sent him down.

"Un-student like behavior." Sasuke said mockingly. I let a smirk slide and he glared at me.

"1 hour of detention after school, served with Ibiki." I said and dismissed him. I walked out of my office and towards her classroom. Her door was opened and I could see her at her desk grading papers, while the student's watched a movie. I walked in and all the students became quiet, but eventually turned back to the movie.

"I need to talk to you." I said standing at her desk. She looked up and nodded. I walked out and she followed.

"What is it?" She asked once we were out of the classroom.

"Why did you send Uchiha to the office?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No." I replied. She humphed and crossed her arms.

"Yaw gonna tell me?" I said annoyed. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"In the beginning of class, he said a very sexist comment and had the nerve to grope me." She said crossly. I starred at her in disbelief.

"He did what?" I hissed narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah he did that. That's why I sent him." She said pursing her lips. I growled and walked away.

"Hey Gaara, wait." Heaven called out, but I was already walking down to Ibiki's room. I walked in and Uchiha was sitting in the front row.

"Ibiki excuse us for a minute." I said trying to control my anger. Ibiki nodded and left. I pulled him out of his seat and pushed him against the wall.

"You ever so much as talk to her again I will make sure you never get into a decent college." I threatened and then shoved him back. I turned around and saw Heaven starring wide-eyed. I was going to say something, but she walked away. I walked out into the hall and she was gone. I growled in frustration and went back to my office. About an hour later my secretary came in.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"You never Okayed the staff Christmas Party." She said nervously. An evil plan started to hatch in my mind.

"Plan it for the 24th, make it mandatory. Also I'll make a list of names for secret Santa's." I said. She nodded happily and walked out. I typed up a list of names and made sure Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru, and Kankuro and Ino. I smirked and printed the list out and walked to the room where the mailboxes were in. The door opened and Heaven walked in. She smiled at me and went to the vending machine.

"What ja doin?" She asked leaning against the wall sipping the soda she just bought.

"Secret Santa's." I replied slipping different names in boxes. I got to Heaven's and put it in my box.

"I want to help." She said walking over. I gave her some of the slips and she put them boxes. She got to a certain name and put it in her box.

"Who did you choose?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait." She said smiling. I went to reach into her box, but she swatted my hand. She grabbed the paper and put in her pocket and grabbed the rest of the stuff.

"Tell me." I said seriously. She giggled and walked out.

"Bye Gaara-sama." She said and then left. I smirked and looked in every box at the names, the one name I didn't find was … mine. I smirked and walked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How do you like? The next chapter romance will blossom! I'm glad I was able to get back into this story.


	4. Secret Santa prt 2

Here's the next chapter! I love this chapter. I think I will, cuz I'm writing this before I even start. I have it all planned out though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I lent against the refreshment table and watched the other people mill about. The staff Christmas Party had just started and not everyone had showed up. I was waiting for Heaven to show up. The Presents were all piled on a table in the front of the room. I looked at my watch, she was 10 minutes late. Every 10 minutes I checked my watch. About an hour later she showed up in jeans and a T-shirt. She placed a gift on the table and went to leave again. I cut her off at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting in front of her.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." She said not looking at me.

"I am worried." I said forcing her to face me. Her eyes looked hurt, lost and sad.

"Yeah well join the club of pretenders." She said curtly and walked into the night. I went after her and caught her arm.

"Let me go." She said trying to wrench her arm free.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said grabbing her with both hands. She started struggling more, but my grip was too strong. After awhile she stopped and started crying. I was shocked; I didn't know what to do. I wrap my arms around her hesitantly. She didn't pull away, but stayed in my arms. She buried her head in my shoulder and I stiffened, but then relaxed.

"It's going to be okay." I found myself saying in her ear. She clung to me and cried desperately. I wasn't experienced with this sort of thing, so I just stayed there and held her. I don't know how long we stood there, but she finally stopped crying. She pulled away and looked at the ground nervously.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For crying and get your shirt wet." She said still not looking at me.

"Tell me what was bothering you and we'll call it even." I said smirking.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked bringing her head up and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Because I don't let just anyone get my shirt wet." I said rolling my eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Touché." She replied. I smirked and lent against the car behind me.

"Talk." I explained. We stood out their for about a half an hour, just talking. From what I could she was holding this in for a long time. Every since she was little she's been lied to and betrayed. I ended up talking a lot about myself. Which surprised me a lot. I looked at my watched and sighed.

"We need to head in." I said standing up straight.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Time to get your presents from our Secret Santa's." I replied. She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me in.

"Then what are we waiting for." She giggled. I smirked and jogged lightly to keep up with her.

(With Heaven)

Gaara and I were in the middle of line. I was excited to see, what I got and couldn't wait till Gaara opened his present. When I finally got up, I was handed a box about 5" long. My eyebrow's furrowed and I stepped aside. I opened the paper carefully.

"We're not going to reuse the wrapping paper." Gaara said appearing beside me with his present. I stuck my tongue out at him, but continued with my task. Once the paper was off, it revealed a velvet box. I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful silver cross and chain, with black diamonds around the edges. I took it out a fingered it gently.

"It's beautiful." I said more to myself then anyone. I was to busy admiring the necklace to notice the smirk Gaara wore.

(With Gaara)

I watched her face light up from the gift. I smirked as she observed.

"Let me put it on." I said taking it from her. She turned around and lifted up her hair. I fastened it around her neck and fixed the chain so it showed. She turned to me and smiled.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" She said raising an eyebrow at me. She didn't know I knew. I opened it and starred shocked. It was a Japanese katana from the feudal days. I starred at her and smiled.

"Thanks." I said kissing her cheek.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked surprised.

"I know these things." I said smirking. She pouted and crossed her arms and then she turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked startled.

"For my necklace." She said smiling. I smirked and shook my head.

"I've got to go. See you in January." She said and then walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What did I tell you? 2 chapters in one day, yeah! Well anyways R&R please.


	5. Breaking and Entering

Okay here is the 5th chapter. This is going to be from the top f my head. I've got nothing planned for the story so whatever I type is what you got. R&R plz!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sneezed as I woke-up. I groaned and looked at the clock. There was no way I was making it into work today. I picked up the phone and dialed Temari.

"Temari I can't come to work. Can you tell your brother?" I asked and then I was hit by a cough attack.

"Okay just don't die on me." Temari said. We chatted for another minute and then he hung up. I put the pone down and fell asleep instantly.

(Gaara's P.O.V.)

"Hey Gaara, wait a second." Temari said running up to me.

"What?" I asked holding my car door open.

"Heaven called, said she can't come in." Temari replied.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed.

"She's sick." Temari replied.

"Yeah right." I scoffed and got in my car.

"What are you going to do?" Temari asked leaning in the window a little ways.

"Bring her to work. If I don't show up have Kankuro take over for the day and find a substitute for Heaven." I instructed and then took off. I made it to her apartment building in about 5 minutes. I searched the roster for her room number. Once I found it I went in. I went up to the top floor and the last apartment in the Hall. I knocked and no one answered. I frowned and knocked harder. Still no one answered. I sighed in frustration and took out my wallet. I slid my credit card into the door and about 2 minutes later the door popped open. I smirked and put my wallet away. I walked in and shut the door. I looked around her apartment and smirked. It so suited her personality. I walked down the hall and came to a closed door. I opened it carefully and saw her asleep under the covers. I walked towards her and put my hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"How did you get in?" I heard her ask. I looked at her face and she didn't look good at all.

"Don't worry about it. How bad are you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"Throw up bad." She moaned and shut her eyes. I frowned and went into what I assumed to be her bathroom. I brought out a garbage can.

"If you throw-up, aim it for the garbage can." I said putting it on the floor.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"You look like crap." I said before I could stop myself. She glared at me and turned her back to me.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She state more than asked.

"I came to check on you." I said starring at her back.

"Other than looking like crap, I'm fine." She said hotly. I rolled my eyes and growled in aggravation.

"I meant you look like crap, because you're sick. Not that you look like crap in general, because you're very pretty." I said all at once. She turned over and giggled.

"You think I'm perrrrtttttyyyy!" She said smiling. God what have I done. At that moment her stomach contents decided to empty themselves in the can. I held her hair back as she upchucked. When she was done I handed her a Kleenex. She wiped her mouth and then lay back down. I turned my nose up in disgust as I emptied the can. I rinsed it out and brought it back.

"Feeling better?" I asked quietly.

"Yes I do. Thank you for coming." She said as sleep tried to claim her.

"Anytime." I said brushing hair out of her face.

"Nighty nighty Panda." She said and then fell asleep. She just called me Panda! I smiled softly at her and got up. I checked her forehead and her fever was coming down. I kissed her forehead and left. I doubt she would remember this and even if she did she probably would think it would be a dream. As I drove to work my thoughts kept drifting back to when I called her pretty. She was extremely beautiful. I scowled and shook my head to clear those thoughts. She was nothing more than a co-worker. Or so I thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I think it turned out pretty good considering it was willy-nilly. Hope yall had a good Christmas. I'll update soon. R&R.


	6. Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating you guys, but a lot had happened to me lately. Here's a list of the few:

I lost one of my best friends

My crush doesn't like me (I know it's not that big, but I really really like him)

One of my other friends is flirting with him

My brother joined the army

I have an F in World Cultures because of a stupid current event

Everyone keeps bugging me to see if I'm fine

And the list goes on, but as you can see I've had a crappy year so far. If you have any ideas send them my way. I'll try to update sometime in the near future.


	7. anger to passion

Here is the much a waited chapter. It might be a little sad, but theirs a surprising twist!!

R&R plz!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sighed and stared out my window. I was planning my lesson for Monday and couldn't think of anything. Snow still thickly covered the ground and gave everything a peaceful look. Then an idea hit me. I quickly scribbled everything down and smiled. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

(With Gaara)

I sat in my office and my thoughts kept wondering back to a certain teacher. I growled and shook my heads of those thoughts. She was a co-worker, nothing more. Sure she was talented, skillful, hot… I coughed on air at the last thought. I couldn't have thoughts about her like that and I didn't plan on starting now. I got up from my desk with a stone face and walked the halls. School didn't start for another half an hour, but I heard the kids in the cafeteria. I walked into the teachers lounge and saw the person I didn't want to see.

"Hi Gaara!" Heaven said smiling.

"I'm your superior, you'll call me Gaara-sama." I snapped out. She looked taken back and looked at the ground. I immediately regretted saying that; I didn't want to hurt her. She reached up to her neck and pulled something.

"Here's your necklace back, Gaara-_sama_." She said shoving the necklace in my chest and walking out. I turned around to say something to her, but she was already gone. I cursed (a/n: Cursing bad, get you in trouble with teachers) under my breath and kicked the chair. I walked back into my office and slammed the door. I did not need someone to bug me right now.

(With Heaven)

I stood outside and watched the kids have a snowball fight. My thoughts kept drifting back to earlier when I had bumped into Gaara. I was angry with him for treating me like that, but most of all hurt. I thought we were at least friends. I had 3 more classes after this and it was going to be torcher.

(With Gaara)

I ran my hands through my hair and tried to concentrate on the paperwork I had to file. The more I tried to concentrate the more her face popped up in my mind. I growled and through my pen down. I looked up at the clock and groaned. 2:30, I had to wait a half an hour to try and work things out with her, or I could talk to her now. I realized I wasn't going to get paperwork done, so I got up. I walked towards her room and noticed the lights were off. I tried the door and it was locked. I growled in annoyance and checked the computer labs and they weren't there either. Where was she? I glanced outside and froze. I frowned and tried to suppress a yell.

(With Heaven)

I stood outside with my last class and decided to join in on the snowball fight. I hadn't done this since I was a kid. Then it all came to abrupt stop when that voice spoke.

"Ms. Azamaki, what are you doing out here?" His voice spoke. I turned around and saw Gaara standing there in a black trench coat.

"Having a lesson, Gaara-_sama_." I answered glaring at him. He glared back and walked closer.

"Take your kids inside and then meet me in my office." He commanded and walked off.

"Are you going to get into trouble?" Ami asked.

"A little, but it was worth." I said smiling and the whole class smiled to. I led them inside and turned on the TV. I let them watch the Pink Panther and walked to his office. I stood outside the door and straightened my shirt and pants slightly. I knocked once and heard him say enter. I walked in and shut the door softly behind me. I turned around and he was doing his paperwork.

"What did you want, Gaara-_sama_?" I questioned and saw him wince when I saw his name.

"You didn't ask my permission to take the kids outside." He replied looking up at me.

"I wasn't aware that I had to, Gaara-_sama._" I answered. He growled and stood up. He walked to the front of the desk and lent against it.

"Stop calling me that." He warned.

"Calling you what Gaara-_sama_?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"The sama crap, knock it off." He growled.

"You told me to call you that Gaara.. _sama."_ I said and then smirked at his reaction. He stood up straight and walked directly in front of me.

"I said stop it." He growled out.

"Make me." I replied arrogantly.

"That was childish." He snapped.

"Well I'm sorry, but it feels like I'm dealing with a kid." I said my voice raising an octave.

"Don't yell at me and I do not act like a kid." He defended.

"I can call you whatever I want! You don't control me!" I screamed angrily. He growled.

"Quit yelling," He hissed out.

"Make me!" I screamed.

"Fine!" He yelled back and then next thing I knew was that his lips were on mine.


	8. The End

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try harder, but my hearts not into writing like this anymore. I'll finish this story, but I don't know how good it'll be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I pulled back and she looked utterly shocked.

"You going to shut-up now?" I demanded crossing my arms. She blinked and then stared at me confused.

"You did that just to shut me up?" She asked quietly.

"Of course why else?" I snorted, but I knew I was denying the feelings. The next thing I knew was that my head was whipped to the side. She had slapped me and it stung. I looked back to yell at her, but stopped. Her eyes were clouded with tears.

"I quit, I'll be back tomorrow for my things." She said and then left. I stared at the spot she was and rubbed my cheek. Then the reality of what she said sunk in. Every curse word imaginable ran through my head. I ran out of my office and went to her room. The kids were still there, but Heaven wasn't there. I went to the window that looked out over the parking lot and saw her car wasn't there. I gave a frustrated yell and punched the glass. My hand started to bleed, but I didn't care. I needed her. The bell rang and kids filtered out. They saw me and steered clear of me. I went into my office and locked the door.

"I'm leaving early." I informed my secretary. I caught into my car and drove towards her apartment. She was not going to do this.

(With Heaven)

I sat at home and just stared numbly at the window. I went to finger the necklace he gave me, but remembered I had given it back to him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tears threatened to fall.

"Stupid guys." I muttered wiping my tears. I grabbed my computer and pulled up word. I started writing my resignation letter. I finished it and was going to print it. There was a knock on my door and I sighed. I got up and answered it. The person I saw made me want to cry.

"What are you doing here Gaara-sama?" I spat out glaring at him.

"You are not quitting." He stated walking in. I shut the door and growled.

"Give me two good reasons why I should stay." I demanded crossing my arms.

"The kids love you." He stated and then stopped.

"That's only one reason, so I guess I'm leaving." I said sarcastically. He glared at me, which I returned.

"I need you." He said suddenly. My eyes widened and I let total shock take over my features.

"What?" I asked softly.

(With Gaara)

Her face was priceless and I would've laughed had it been any other situation.

"You heard me. There are your two reasons." I answered smirking. She glared at me and her eyes glassed over again. I thought she would've been happy to hear me say it.

"Quit lying to me." She said a tear falling. I frowned and searched her eyes. Hurt, pain and anguish were clearly visible. I walked towards her and grabbed her arms.

"I am not lying Heaven. I do need you." I said and pulled her to me softly. She started to shake and she broke down. I held her as she cried.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." She said.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." I responded. She looked at me skeptically and then nodded. I kissed her and she smiled.

"Are you still going to quit?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"No." She answered. I smirked and kissed her again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There all done. I don't know if it's any good, but oh well. Thanks to all my reviewers and I'm contemplating on if I should write another story or not. If I do it's going to be where Gaara's in a band and Heaven's not. Leave me ideas if you want.


End file.
